old cures in a new world with other cures
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: Natalie and Hannah travel to equestria, there they meet the equestria pretty cure, they get along until the dark zone put the equestria pretty cure into a deep sleep, the only way Natalie and Hannah can save their new friends is defeating the darkness in their dreams, can the two girls save their new friends or are they in an eternal sleep


Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure I only own my ocs

Characters: Natalie (Cure Black), Hannah (Cure White), Kaylyn (Glitter Trio), Chili (Glitter Basic), Cilan (Glitter Insect), Serena (Glitter Bolt), Dewdrop (Glitter Quake), Martha (Glitter Jet), Cress (Glitter Freeze), Roxie (Glitter Legend), Malerie (Glitter Toxic), Aurora (Glitter Wave), Miuriah (Cure Bright), Sarah (Cure Windy), Hannah W (Cure Symphony), Dream (Cure Dream), Chili N (Cure Rouge), Pepper (Cure Lemonade), Rathi (Cure Mint), Cress M (Cure Aqua), Cilan A (Milky Rose), Crystal (Cure Peach), Midori (Cure Berry), Setsuna (Cure Passion), Inori (Cure Pine), Mitama (Cure Harmony), Tsubomi (Cure Blossom), Chloe (Cure Marine), Lily (Cure Sunshine), Avinia (Cure Moonlight), Hibiki (Cure Melody), Kanade (Cure Rhythm), Burgundy (Cure Beat), Ako (Cure Muse), Lucky (Cure Happy), Sky (Cure Sunny), Pansy (Cure Peace), Lucy (Cure March), Cheral (Cure Beauty), Izzabelle (Shocking Miracle), Iris (Cure Heart), Rachael (Cure Diamond), Claira (Cure Rosetta), Lauren (Cure Sword), Leia (Cure Ace), Megumi (Cure Lovely), Celene (Cure Princess), Tiggy/Teresa (Cure Honey), Cammantha/Cammy (Cure Fortune), Haruka (Cure Flora), Minami (Cure Mermaid), Kiara (Cure Twinkle), Towa (Cure Scarlet), Alana (Cure Shining), Mirai (Cure Miracle), Riko (Cure Magical), Kotocha (Cure Felice), Gemstone (Cure Ruby), Amanda (Cure Garnet), Ceryphi (Cure Topaz), Flora (Cure Emerald), Ocean (Cure Sapphire), Ashlyn (Cure Amethyst), Saki (Cure Bloom), Mina (Cure Feeling), Ayumi (Cure Echo)

Chapter 1 a new world and meeting other cures

It was an ordinary school day at Verone Jr. High and students were talking about pretty cure from another world, "it's odd that students are talking about other world pretty cure," said Hannah, "they've been saying a bunch of names we don't recognize," said Natalie, "names like Glitter Trio, Cure Bright, Cure Ruby, and many more," "no one even mentions Cure Black or Cure White," said Hannah. The next day rolled around and Nat and Hannah notice a portal near them, Hannah went to visit Nat so they can go together, they both transformed just in case and then jumped through the portal. They saw two girls by them who were curious if they were ok, "are you two ok," asked the pink haired girl, "you two made quite a fall," said the orange haired girl, "we're ok," said Nat as Cure Black, "who are you two," "my name is Kiara aka Cure Twinkle," said Cure Twinkle, "and this is my sister Tsubomi aka Cure Blossom," "it's nice to meet you," said Tsubomi as the 4 girls went back to normal, "and who are you two," said Kaylyn swooping in, "I'm Natalie aka Cure Black," said Nat, "but you can call me Nat," "and I'm Hannah aka Cure White," said Hannah, "and who are you," "this is our eldest sister Kaylyn aka Glitter Trio," said Tsubomi, "Glitter Trio is one of the most common pretty cure name mentioned in our school," said Hannah, "so the word of the equestria pretty cure has spread out of equestria," said Saki who just got there, "this is our second eldest sister Saki aka Cure Bloom," said Kiara. The 6 girls walked to the Izumi's house and talked before heading toward the pretty cure hideout to meet the other cures, "Natalie, Hannah, meet everyone," said Glitter Trio, "hi," said all the other cures, "everyone introduce yourselves," said Cure Blossom. The other cures introduced themselves, and then when the dark zone put a spell on everyone except Nat and Hannah, "why do I feel so….. sleepy," said Miuriah as Cure Bright, then everyone under the spell fell asleep, the girls tried to wake their friends up but they never did.

 _ **me: so I was planning to do something like this and I'm like how about I do it now, the Natalie and Hannah from another world is from the original series and with the equestria pretty cure the max heart series hasn't happened and Mariah is her normal self before becoming Dulling Luminous, also minor changes to some characters, Ako is 13 in the story, Ashlyn now has the nickname Ashley, also each individual chapter from chapter 2 onwards is Nat and Hannah saving each team in their dreams each chapter is a different team, also Mariah and Saki (from the equestria pretty cure Max Heart team) makes suddle appearances**_


End file.
